This invention relates to a toy, and in particular a toy which is used to control a ball on a playing surface.
Enclosed shaped toys are known which are handheld for controlling a ball on a playing surface. These arrangements, since they are handheld, are difficult for young children to use, since it requires precise manipulation. Furthermore, since precise manipulation is required, the design of the playing surface on which the ball travels has to be relatively simple.
A further game is known, which is mounted for instance on a table, and in which a ball is fired along the playing surface in order to score points by falling into holes or like in the playing surface. This toy arrangement provides little control, since once the ball is fired, no further control of the ball can be achieved.
Finally, another game known as a Labyrinth game is known, which comprises a ball playing surface mounted within a box member, the playing surface being controlled about two horizontal axes (at right angles to each other) by separate control mechanisms in order to control the movement of a ball on the playing surface. Since there are two control mechanisms, a player of the game has to use both hands in order to manipulate the ball on the playing surface, and in practice this requires precise manipulation and makes the game difficult to play, and in particular to control the movement of the ball on the playing surface.